Code Geass: Apocalypse
by ThirtyDirtyBirds
Summary: Seven years have passed since "Zero Requiem".While world peace may come to an end,the Demon will come back-Even if he didn't plan to return. Chapter 4 is out!
1. Revival

Seven years have passed since the death of Lelouch vi Britannia. These years were as peaceful as ever.

From nowhere, a certain group that holds the _"Code" _showed up.

This group worked secretly in order to arrive to this special day.

* * *

"The preparations have completed successfully. When the demon will arise, the power of the Geass will once again rule upon this world and its settlers. There will be no remaining of the present." A voice has heard in the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Britannia Empire palace, the young empress has sat in the duskiness, while the only source of light was the beautiful, bright of the moon, in this dark night.

" I guess this is the end…Zero?" she turned her look over the dark, masked knight that stood in the entry of the room.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"I think that brother's wish will stop coming true soon, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" The dark man mumbled.

Suzaku…the age of war is approaching…so please…take of my brother's mask." "

Behind this mask, Suzaku stood confused, he had to choose between Lelouch's wish to Nunnally's desire.

"Yes, your majesty…" he chose.

"Nunnally, call me Nunnally. It's… good to see your face again…" Tears streamed down from her eyes.

"I don't understand. What's wrong, Nunnally?"

"The Geass…"

"?"

* * *

Inside this dark place, many shadows stood in a wide verity: tall and short, wide and narrow.

"Now it's the time for the demon to be revived!" One of the shadows has made his voice.

Out of nowhere, a circle of flames have formed, and revealed with their might the faces of these shadows.

In the center of this circle, a young man with bright colored hair and deep blue eyes stood.

In front of him- a body laid.

"Now, wake up! Rise! "The man said.

Suddenly, in the speed of a blink, a red sign has appeared on the man's palm, and a familiar

sign of the body's chest.

After just one moment, the violet colored eyes of the "body" has opened and widened. These eyes were just beautiful.

**"AHHHH!" **a deafening scream have heard.

_That hurts…that hurts…that hurts…!_

A horrible scar has appeared on the suffered man, right under the strange red sign.

He breathed heavily.

"W…Wh…Where A...Am…I…W...Why…- -"

"Calm down, you have received the 'Code', You are alive."

"H…How?" the so call "Dead man" kept breathing heavily.

"You don't have any reason to worry, we'll explain just everything. Now, how do you feel?" The man spoke calmly.

"…Dead…" The dark haired man rose slowly, do to his awful pain in his chest.

"Good. Now let's see if you still can walk properly. "

" How long it has been since…" the terrified man said while looking at his bare body, avoiding mentioning his own death.

"Seven years."

_Seven damned years have passed, and I'm here, standing. What about everyone? How's Nunnally? Kallen? Suzaku is still functioning as Zero…? I sense something very bad with these people…What are they planning to do with me…?_ The man asked thousands  
unanswered questions inside his mind.

"If you'll come with me, I'll explain just everything**, Lelouch vi Britannia**."

* * *

_Well, here ends the first chapter of my fanfic. ^^"_  
_I fail at writing long chapters...TT^TT_  
_I'll be glad if you'll write me a good review._


	2. Meeting

_I do not own Code Geass!_  
_Well, this is the second chapter, I'm trying to make the chapters as long as I can.  
_

_

* * *

_

The same man, who was dead few hours ago, examined his scar in front of a small mirror that was placed on the wall in the small room he lived in.

Two new views appeared on Lelouch vi Britannia's body:

One, is a red symbol, that spread on the width of Lelouch's chest, the damned that symbolized his revival and his inability to die.

Under this symbol, a scar is placed. This scar will remind Lelouch that day seven years ago- the day he died.

"This is just an innocent world that full of foolish people. When the Geass has disappeared from this world, the noble kingdom we built has disappeared as well, for so long.

And after such a little time, a naïve and thoughtless world has appeared." The man with the bright-colored hair that called Nail has explained Lelouch the basic reason for his revival.

"Lies, again, this world…I'm again…It's all lies! I'm just a mere pawn in this stupid game! No…I won't let anyone use me in such a disgraceful way…" The former-dead man clenched his fists.

"So, it's true." A female's voice has appeared inside the blackness.

Sadly, Lelouch couldn't the character's face, due to the state of darkness that was inside the small room.

But, slowly, the mysterious character has revealed her face, by approaching closer to Lelouch.

"…Who would have thought…" Lelouch mumbled in laughter and shock at the same time.

" It looks like my senses weren't wrong, you _are_ alive."

"…C.C…How?"

"I don't have any reason to answer your questions, because you are…" In a moment, the green-haired witch pulled a gun from her suit, and directed it straight to Lelouch's head.

"What?" The shocked man mumbled, while a drop of cold sweat mad her way down on Lelouch face.

"I'm not allowed to take risks at this situation. After all, they revived you for a reason; And because of that…If you'll make one false step, I'll shoot you right at the moment." C.C. said calmly, without any emotion in her voice.

"But…we both know you can't kill me, I've got the Code!"

"You don't need to worry about that; I know the abilities of the code long enough to know that you wouldn't die just from a gunshot. Well, if you'll make trouble, I'll shoot you. The shot will paralyze you for enough time for us to lock you down, without the ability to hurt anyone." The young women said, without any emotion, as usual.

"My intentions have nothing to do with these people." Lelouch calmed down.

"We're not having our contract anymore, Lelouch. You can't fool me like you did back then."

"I'm not asking for your trust, I don't care about any of that, not anymore."

The young man slowly turned his face towards C.C.

"I know that you want to see Nunnally again," The witch smiled. "But, you know you can't see her." She read his thoughts.

For few moments, silent dominated the entire room. Both of the characters didn't say not even a word.

"Lelouch, how old are you?" C.C. finally broke the silence.

"Well, I'm supposed to be 25, but, 'Thanks' to the Code I'm still in my 18th form." Lelouch didn't understand what C.C. was planning with this information.

"You look 18."

"I guess so."

The green haired girl smiled tenderly. "Well, you didn't actually finish your school years in Ashford academy."

Lelouch finally understood C.C.'s intentions.

He smiled, while a feeling of satisfaction filled him.

"If actually would work. I guess I need to continue with the thing I do best: Living behind a mask."

"If you want to see Nunnally again, this is unfortunately the only possible way." C.C. has stated in a stiff voice.

"This is one hell of an adventure." Lelouch said to himself, while laughing a bit.

"You need to come with me." The young women lowered her gun and turned around.

"Okay, I'll come with you."

"Are you sure about that? You know you'll have to lie to Nunnally again." While hearing these words, Lelouch just froze.

_I need to...Lie to Nunnally…?  
_  
After few moments, he declared:

"I'm sure."

They left the room quietly, to the new world outside.


	3. A brand new mask

"Do you really think it's a good idea to just let them walk away like this? You know he'll join their side immediately." A man with light-blue hair, around his 20s, and has an eye-patch over his left eye talked to Neil.

"You have nothing o worry about, Kei. I knew all along that he'll disagree to our interests. We'll just give him a little while to be free, and after that, we…" a vicious smile appeared on Neil's face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lelouch and C.C. were walking down a quite busy street. Lelouch kept his appearance hidden behind a long, dark jacket and a hat.

"Where exactly are we?" He asked, while looking at the unfamiliar environment.

"Can't you see? We're at Shinjuku, Japan. These people that brought you back to life are hiding close to here, as you saw. And that's why the empress is staying here temporarily. It's all part of the mission."

After finishing her speech, C.C. found out that Lelouch was busier at looking around with a look of satisfaction in his face.

"Well, I see you're satisfied that everything you wanted actually materialized." The witch smiled with mockery.

"I used to walk these streets that were filled with destruction and wreck; but now, it's totally different. I couldn't even recognize these streets. So it was a good idea to leave everything in Nunnally's hands. But…it's also thanks to me, right? Well, so for once I will allow myself to brag a little about it." The young man smiled.  
"And still full of pride, it seems you haven't changed after all."

The two characters laughed tenderly, but suddenly, a broadcast has interrupted the fun.

~This is a special broadcast that coming to you from deputy prime minister, Sumeragi Kaguya:  
Hello everyone, it's Sumeragi Kaguya speaking. As you already heard on the local news, the prime minister of Japan, Mr. Kaname Ougi died yesterday. The reason for this terrible lost is that a few years ago, Kaname had caught into a horrible disease. Please, respect this moment for a minute's silence for his memory.~

"A disease? "Lelouch wondered out loud, ignored this minute of silence.

"It's just a lie. He didn't die from any disease." C.C.'s voice has heard behind Lelouch's back.

"What?" The young man turned around.

"That's right. He was murdered by the same people that gave you your life back." The young woman with the golden eyes talked like it was just obvious.

"Th…That's…" he mumbled.

"Do you understand who these people are for real?"

"…" At start, Lelouch didn't say anything. Then, he continued: "All this time I felt that something is wrong with these people…Like their planning something bad. And when this guy told me about their true intensions…"

"Okay, we mustn't stop now. We need to get prepared for your registration to Ashford academy." C.C. accelerated Lelouch in order to divert his thoughts from this issue at this moment.

* * *

"Suzaku, did we get the daily report from C.C.?" The empress asked the masked man.

"Your majesty, until now we haven't received any information from her. I suggest we should star search- -"

"There's no need for that." Nunnally interrupted his words. "We'll wait and see. If in this hour we won't get any signal or any message from her, I'll allow you to start acting."

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

At this moment, Lelouch and C.C. organized. All they needed now is a wig and eye contacts for Lelouch.

"…what do you think of this one?" C.C. pulled a very long, blue wig.

"You've got to be kidding me if you think that I will wear –this- crap in public."

"Hey, boy! I'm just suggesting whatever looks nice to me." The witch talked in a strict voice, and looked at him with an angry look, due to the fact he indirectly called her style 'crap'.

"Shut up, witch. If you like that wig so much, why won't you wear it? And I don't need any of your help." Lelouch turned to her in an even more angry tone. But he managed to calm down. "I will look for something on my own." He started to search for the wig that will fit him the best, in a variety of different wigs. "By the way, you're going to pay for all of this, right?" He asked the Woman.

"Oh, so you're making the girl pay?" C.C. grinned.

"Hey! You know I don't have any money; I woke up naked, without anything! It's absolutely different from the way it was seven years ago!" That angry tone got back into Lelouch's mouth.

"Relax, I'm just kidding. I'll go searching for proper eye contacts for you." C.C. has left the area.

_…That's so annoying…I can't believe I have to suffer all of this. But…I want to know how Nunnally is. Ougi has been murdered, so what if she's in the list of these damned people? I will protect her, no matter what!_ Lelouch thought, until he found a short, blond wig.

"…That could work…" Lelouch wore a serious face as he tried that wig.

He didn't look the same. The only thing that kept Lelouch knowing that's really him in the mirror, are his deep violet eyes.

"Wow, that looks kinda good" C.C.'s voice has heard again, after a while. "What do you say about adding this look these eye contacts?" C.C. showed Lelouch Light blue contact.

"I'll have these, their fine."

"I'm happy you're flattering me and my taste." The green-haired witch grinned.

"…Just cut that crap…That's it, I chose everything I need, now pay for these stuff and let's get the hell out of here." Lelouch took off the wig and took the contacts.

The couple paid at the cashier desk and left the shop.

* * *

"Neil!" A young woman with purple mixed with blue colored hair that was collected to one side of her head and purple eyes ran fast towards Neil.

"What is it, Angie?*" He turned around due to the call.

"Is it true? Lelouch really escaped from here?" The woman gasped.

"You don't need to worry about a thing. This all thing is settled. Very soon he'll come back here." Neil smiled towards her.

"But…Maybe I should use Athena 0.3…**" She hesitated.

"As I said, you don't need to concern about this issue. We don't have any reason to use military forces. Not yet."

"…I see…" Angela mumbled.

* * *

After a while, C.C. and Lelouch managed to organize Lelouch's fake documents.

"Allen…Spicer…? Am I reading it correctly?" The principal of the academy read trough a document that he got from Lelouch.

"Yes, you read it absolutely right. That is my name." The boy smiled.

"Well, these documents are showing that you are one diligent boy. Your grades are very impressive and your achievements are the best. I'll be a fool if I'll not accept you for my academy.

"I'm flattered, sir."

"Well then, welcome to Ashford academy. If you're interested, the first period will start in 30 minutes from now. But, I'll understand if you'll like to start a new fresh day tomorrow." The principal rose from his seat and reached his hand.

"Oh, thank you very much, sir. But, that's okay. I don't mind starting learning even today." Lelouch rose from his chair as well, and hands with the principal.

_…That was too easy. It's funny how this place still looks the same. I don't need to worry about being lost. But, just In case, I'll keep the map I received  
_  
Lelouch made it. He stood in front the class' door.

He entered slowly into his brand new class. But, he couldn't believe at what he saw next to him.

_T…There's no way…  
_  
In front of him, a crimson colored hair, blue eyed woman that wore a black suite and a tight skirt.

_K…Kallen?  
_  
"And you must be the new student, am I right?" she talked to him, tenderly.

'Wha..? Uh…Yeah..It's me…I'm Allen Spicer…" Lelouch tried to keep it together, or else he'll ruin he's entire plan.

"You don't have any reason to be stressed. Come here and introduce yourself in front of the class."

"…I'm Allen Spicer; it's nice to meet you all." Lelouch bawd.

"It's nice to meet you; I'm the educator of this class, Kallen Kouzuki. You can call me even by my first name if you want; I have no commitment in names in this class."

"…I understand…" Lelouch mumbled and searched for a place to seat.

Meanwhile, in the corner of the class, sat a girl with long, bright-purple colored hair, that looked at Lelouch in amazement.

"…Allen…Spicer…" She mumbled.

* * *

* **Angie**-A nick name Neil uses for Angela.

** **Athena 0.3**- Angela's Knightmare frame. Here is a design I made for it:  
.com/gallery/#/d2xxlzo


	4. It's nice to meet you

Yay, chapter 4 is out!  
This chapter contains some swearing.  
I do NOT own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion.

* * *

Lelouch, hiding under the mask of "Allen" sat in class, he learned History, this time, the class learned about the conquest of Britannia.

It wasn't different from the lessons back in 2018.

The same class, the same students… The only difference was that his former classmate, Kozuki Kallen, is now his teacher.

Lelouch's mind was in a different place. Nobody could accuse him for that; he was just come back to life by a group of people that want to make chaos in the world once again. Not only that, they began to act by a series of assassinations of leaders from different countries.

The bad thing is that Nunnally VI Britannia, his own sister, was probably on that list as well.

He didn't know anything about his friends, and anything about this very present.

The class has ended, Lelouch was about to exit the class.

"Allen-kun?" A female voice has heard behind him. It was his teacher. Kallen.

"Yes?" He turned around, hiding his confusion and misunderstanding.

"I looked at you during class; you don't look very well; something happened?" a concerned look appeared on the woman's face.

"Everything's fine, I guess I didn't sleep well last night" of course, these people woke him from his so call "eternal sleep".

Kallen smiled gently. "You know? I learned here as well. And there was a guy…He used to sleep in classes and to cut from them and go out doing his things. I thought he was just useless." She laughed. There's no doubt that she's talking about him, Lelouch.

"He sounds like a real idiot." He laughed as well.

"Yeah…but, he was quite a friend…Even though his annoying attitude." Kallen slowly lowered her look towards the floor.

_I'm so sorry…_ Lelouch couldn't stop thinking about the horrible things he did to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I got carried away!" the woman laughed again. "Anyway, pay more attention to class next time!" She exited the class, leaving her student standing alone.

* * *

"Nunally? I'm back." C.C. entered the empress' room, while two figures stood there- The empress, Nunnally VI Britannia and Zero, the dark, masked knight.

"C.C., where the hell have you been? We were worried about you!" The dark knight raged at the green-haired girl.

"Suzaku! That's enough!" The Empress yelled at the man.

"Calm down, you two. As you can see, I'm absolutely fine." She grinned. "Any way, I need to inform you that they started to act. But, I found a person that wants to join us."

"We can't take such a risk! You found him there, so maybe he's as spy, the same as you are." Suzaku took off his heavy mask, and sat down.

"Yes, you are right, Suzaku. It's a heavy risk indeed." Nunnally mumbled, while thinking of that man and the possibilities he can actually help them, or destroy them.

"Yes, but we have the power to stop him if he'll make a strange move." C.C. sat comfortably as well.

"No, I just don't think it's a good idea…" The brown-haired man shook his head.

"Suzaku, Nunnally; you know you can trust me. I believe in that guy, this is also the reason he's now sitting and learning in Ashford academy." The witch started to pull out some papers from her bag, and then pulled a single paper.

"Ashford academy, what exactly he needs to do there? "The young empress questioned C.C.

C.C. gave the document to Suzaku's hands, then he and Nunnally studied it.

"Well, do you understand now? He looks 18, so he needs to be in school right now. His name is Allen; I give you my word that he's not a spy."

"Well…We have to see him in front of our eyes. He'll have to stay under your watch, Suzaku." Nunnally faced Suzaku.

"If you wish so, you're Majesty." The knight bowed.

* * *

"Angie, would you stop already?" The young woman heard a child- like voice. Yes, it was just the person she didn't want to see or hear now. "What do you want, Claude?" Angela mumbled in frustration.

"Hey, Angie, be nicer to me!" the child who looked like he was just 14 laughed hard.

"Did I allow you to call me by that name?" she tried to keep her temper as calm as she could.

"Oh, so you're annoyed because you're dear Lelouch ran away, huh? Are you moron or something? That slim fag doesn't want you, you thick-headed bitch!" the gray-haired boy laughed even more.

"Fucking brat!" Angela pulled a gun and shot the boy's head, and stopped the annoying laugh at last. "He'll wake up in an hour…Crap." The Purple-eyed girl walked away calmly.

* * *

Lelouch sat in the cafeteria, alone, still thinking about these endless thoughts. Suddenly, a black- haired girl approached him."Um…hello there, so…you're new in Ashford?" She blushed.

"…Obviously." He responded quietly.

"I'm Alice, if I'm not mistaken you're name is Allen, Allen Spacer, am I right?" The girl ignored his cold behavior.

" Yes, you are correct, Alice. It's nice to meet you." He smiled.

"That's a quick change in attitude!"

"Well…I've learn my lesson." He answered.

"What do you mean?" Alice got curious.

"…No…Never mind me, I'm just a still confused, that's all."

"Because it's your first day? You don't have to worry about a thing! Ashford academy is a wonderful place! Did you know that it was destroyed almost completely seven years ago? And that the rodent Lelouch VI Britannia learned here? I was shocked to hear that at first!"

"Wow, I didn't know that, I is a bit shocking to know that a filthy person like him studied in a wonderful place like this." Lelouch laughed a fake laugh.

The students started talking about random things, like the school clubs, about each other's interests, about the teachers; they even got to talk about the weather. After few moments of silence, Lelouch said: "Hey, Alice, do you mind giving me a tour for this school? I think I'm going to be lost in this huge place."

"Huh? Me?" The green-eyed girl blushed.

"Yeah, we are friends, am I right?" He smiled a warm smile.

"Y…Yeah, you're right, I don't have any problem to give you a quick tour." She blushed even more. She's now friends with a blond, hot student and she's going to give him a personal tour all over the school, that's just perfect, isn't it?

"Well, let's decide that tomorrow you'll show me Ashford, is that okay for you?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure!" She smiled a huge smile.

* * *

The bell rang.

The student ran towards their dorms, few students rushed to the school main gate to manage to get in time for their train home.

Lelouch walked slowly towards the gate, then he saw the green- haired witch, starring at him.

"How was your first day, Allen?" C.C. gave Lelouch a small kiss on the chick.

"Hey, C.C., relax, now let's go!" Lelouch backed away.

"Stop being so stressed all the time, you will see her soon, so don't worry. Now, there are some rules we'll discuss on the way." They walked into a black, fancy Limo that waited in the entrance of the school.

"Okay, first of all, you can't take off your wig and contacts while their watching you. You won't tell them you are Lelouch; it will cause too much trouble."

"I know that already…" Lelouch mumbled uncomfortably.

"You will stay inside a special room, Suzaku will be in charge of you, and so there are probably surveillance cameras inside your room. Of course, there aren't any cameras in the bathroom, so you can shower in peace."

"…I get it." He looked at C.C. with a tormented look.

"Lelouch, I know it's hard, but this is the only way you could see Nunnally…"

"I'll have to help you crush these bastards, am I right?"

"…I think..." C.C. turned her look.

"Thank you, C.C... Thank you for helping me." He smiled a warm smile at the girl with the golden eyes.

"You don't need to thank me, Lelouch." She smiled.

* * *

They were finally there. The palace didn't change in Lelouch's eyes.

He was stressed. The corridors became longer and longer, the way seemed so long.

"That's it, Allen." C.C. opened the huge, golden door.

"Nunnally, he's here." Both C.C. and Lelouch could see her; A beautiful woman, accompanied by the dark knight that ended the horrible tyranny of Lelouch VI Britannia seven years ago.

"Oh, you must be Allen Spacer! I'm happy to meet you, Allen." The young woman approached the student.

"You…Can walk…" He mumbled quietly.

"What is that? I couldn't hear you very clearly."

"Uh, I mean…" Lelouch quickly bowed down, "It's an honor, your Majesty!" The young man didn't know what else he could do.

"Don't be so formal, " Nunnally reached her hand towards Lelouch. "You're C.C.'s friend, right?"

"Yes, you are right." He grabbed her warm hand, and stood up. He was a bit taller that his sister, it's a huge difference since the last time they were together.

"And this is Suzaku, right there." Nunnally introduced Lelouch the man that is actually his best friend.

_You don't wear your helmet._ Lelouch thought to himself.  
_  
_"Hello, Allen Spacer. "Suzaku reached his hand, and shook Lelouch's.

"Suzaku, huh? I thought you're supposed to be Zero." The violet-eyed boy smiled a very small smile.

"…I don't have any reason to hide my identity in front of this group." Suzaku said, with a sense of suspicion in his voice.  
_  
_"Yes, you are right."

"Allen, we need to go now." C.C.'s voice has heard.

"Y…yes…but…" Lelouch looked at his sister, "You're Majesty, I just want to say…You are absolutely stunning." He turned away and left the room with C.C., leaving Nunnaly a bit embarrassed and Suzaku suspecting than ever.

**_I don't want to go yet…_**

**_

* * *

_**Maaaaaan the ending suck.  
I hope you like it, R&R PLZ ^_^"


End file.
